


Battle Buddies’ Last Stand

by StrawHatGiant



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Gen, Girlfriend almost killed me over this, Sorry Not Sorry, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 01:05:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12222621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawHatGiant/pseuds/StrawHatGiant
Summary: Long since the outbreak started, people have struggled to stay alive. Only a few are alive still fighting to this moment. Two men are currently shooting down zombies left and right with childish grin on their faces.





	Battle Buddies’ Last Stand

Long since the outbreak started, people have struggled to stay alive. The dwellers of the dead stokes the flames of hatred throwing the city into chaos. An endless cycle of war between man and the undead caused many casualties which adds numbers to the wrong side. Not many are left standing against the everlasting hoards that roams the city.

Only a few are alive still fighting to this moment. Gunshots tear through the silence of the city. The source coming from a fight in the middle of a park. Two men are currently shooting down zombies left and right with childish grin on their faces, slipping out laughs between shots, enjoying the silver lining of the situation. 

“Ha! That makes 100.” the shorter one of the two joyfully cheers as the zomibe’s head explodes into a splatter of rotten flesh and brain. 

“Still lagging behind there Jeremy, talk to me when you at least make it to 150.” the other one gloats with a joking tone. 

“Easy for you Ryan, i'm not the one with a machine gun.” Jeremy scoffs as he releases the clip of his carbine. It clashes onto the ground that is coated with bullet casings from the shootout as he slides in another clip. The chamber slides back with a clank and the explosive sounds of the gun starts up again.

“You’re just jealous that i got the bigger gun.” Ryan replies with a sly smirk as he lays continuous fire, bullets casings raining from his gun littering the ground.

The sound of the clip empting comes from Jeremy’s gun. Looking up he see two zombies closing in on him, so he chunks his carbine at the farthest one and runs up to the closer one. He kicks the zombie in the gut then jumps up and roundhouse kicks it in the head with his other foot dropping the zombie to the ground. Quickly he grabs a pistol from his ankle holster as he lands, putting two bullets in the zombie as he stands back up. His other hand pulls another pistol from his back and pops the zombie that was nailed by his carbine. 

When Ryan finally runs out of ammo as he killed a few more zombies, he begins smashing in heads with the gun. He soons drops the gun and also pulls out his sidearms popping more zombies. Somehow a zombie manages to get behind him and as he turns around to take action the zombies head explodes. Looking over at a building down the way he gives a two finger salute with a short nod and a smile, knowing that his purple hooded friend is watching him through his scope. 

“Won't be here to watch your back again Ry, I’m out.” Ryan hears in his ear. 

As more zombies begin pouring into the park, Ryan and Jeremy get more elegant with their movements. They move back to back working around each other smoothly, killing zombies in all directions. Moving in and out of each others arms to cover the blind spot as they spin around in the small area, like a rehearsed ice skating routine.   
Suddenly they hear a gasp over the coms, “M-Michael?” Ray says with a broken voice then his earpiece cuts out. 

They share a concern look with each other then push the feeling down so they can finish clearing up the park. Ryan stands over one of the final zombies and puts it out for good with a clean shot to the head. He then hears his partner lets out a broken breath and looks up to see him standing there staring at a couple of zombies shaking his head. 

“I can’t do it Ry.” Jeremy shakingly lets out.

Ryan runs up behind him confused and quickly pulls up his gun to take the shot but then hesitates. Slowly shuffling towards them is a zombie in a black tux and bow tie, his face is beginning to decay but that mustache is easily recognisable and the zombie next to him is a red haired women in a blue hawaiian shirt. His heart sinks as he stares at the two in front of them.

“It can’t be.” Ryan lets out. “Come on let's go, stay close behind me.” Pulling Jeremy tearing him away from the other two. He starts to follow him but Ryan can see it on the other’s face that seeing them two is tearing him up. 

They make it to a building and walk inside. It's a small room with another door near the back. Jeremy heads to the door and begins to pick it open while Ryan stays at the entrance to keep a lookout. 

“Make it quick, we got a incoming horde and I rather not be trapped in this small room.” Ryan informs him.

“Almost there.” Jeremy replies. Once he gets the door unlocked he tried to open it but to no avail, it seems stuck on something. He gives it a shove and it moves slightly, stepping back he charges the door with his shoulder. It gives in and swings open causing him to fall into the room.

Jeremy’s blood curling scream sends a chill down Ryan’s spine. He runs into the room to see Jeremy sitting in the middle of the room facing him and a head on his shoulder biting his neck.

Ryan begins lifting his gun but freezes when the zombie looks up and faces him with emerald green eyes. He knows those eyes too well, there is only one person that he knows with eyes like those.

“Gav-... no” The words weakly escape him. He hears comtion coming from the front of the building, knowing that the hoard is here, creeping up behind him. Gavin stands up, causing Jeremy’s body to drop with a thud, and starts making his way to Ryan. 

Ryan checks his gun and see he is down to his last bullet. He cocks the gun, slowly raises it up and closing his eyes. “I’m sorry.” BANG!


End file.
